Celebrity Status
by NeonShoeStrings
Summary: I hadn't seen his face in five years, but as soon as I saw him I knew who he was. / Ross and Laura, childhood best friends -or ex-best friends- haven't seen each other since he left for LA to get a record deal. Now he's back and he'll do anything to be her friend again. If she'll let him that is. Crappy summary (I'm not good at these sorry) story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Celebrity Status**

Prologue

(Laura's P.O.V.)

I hadn't seen his face for a good five years. That's is unless you count those obnoxious teen magazines that seem to have who's stupid face plastered on everyone of their stupid issues.

Like I said, I hadn't seen him in several years, but I knew who he was as soon as I saw him. There wasn't a doubt in my mind.

Ross Lynch and I had known each other literally since we were in diapers. After all, our mom's had grown up in the same town of Littleton, Colorado -which for anyone doesn't know, isn't the most populated town in the state of Colorado- so it was pretty much a given that they came to know each other.

Stormie, Mark, and their many kids ended up being a second family for me. My sister Vanessa and I spent more time with the Lynch kids than our own cousins.

Since Ross and I were the same age ( I was older by one month exactly) we ended up hanging out with each other the most. As we grew up, our friendship only got stronger. We were inseparable.

Then Freshman year came along.

Also known as the day my life went to hell, because Ross's family moved away to sunny California. L.A. to be more specific.

Why you may ask?

Because R5 (the Lynch's family band comprised of Ross, his three older siblings, and their family-friend, Ellington Ratliff) got a record deal after playing a local talent show and winning it.

That meant they all had to pack up and move away.

Away from Littleton.

Away from their friends.

Away from their family.

Away from every sense of familiarity.

And also, away from me.

Believe me when I say that I was happy for Ross. I was happy for all of them. but the hurtful things that Ross said to me before he left did not make me happy at all.

i walked down the sidewalk, my new pair of pure white combat boots giving blisters to my feet that hadn't broken them in enough yet. I pondered why the cutest shoes were always the most uncomfortable as I embarked on the trek back to my house. How unfortunate it was that my eighteen-year old self, still unlicensed, had to walk the 3.7 miles (and yes, I have counted) from the bus stop all the way to my house.

It could be worse though. I could have to walk all the way from my school in Denver to my house. I haven't counted those miles, but I expect there to be a tad more than 3.7 miles.

Finally, my red-roofed beauty of a home came into view, slightly blocked by a big orange moving van.

_"That's funny," _I thought, "_I guess the house next door sold."_

Images of my mom running around the kitchen, chaotically scrambling to bake a pie for the new neighbors, run through my mind and I wouldn't be surprised of they turn out to be reality.

I suddenly quicken my pace, enthralled by a burst of curiosity. Nobody seemed to be in sight, but the door of the house was opened wide and a very tall, stalky man (the one who was driving the moving van) was carrying a couple of boxes up the walkway to the house.

"Excuse me, sir!" I yelled, grabbing his attention.

He turned toward me and raised his eyebrows in a sort of annoyed "what do you want?" look.

"Do you know whose moving into this house?"

He scoffed, looking very amused. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I scrunched up my face in confusion. He just laughed and continued to carry the boxes.

I simply shake my head and walk up the stairs to the porch.

What I expect to happen is for me to go inside, take a shower, and a well-deserved nap.

But that's not what happens.

What did happen was me getting knocked to the ground, falling firmly on my ass, when the door suddenly opened before me and smacked into me.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Someone -I'm assuming the same someone who was the cause of my current state- asked, but they sounded more annoyed than apologetic.

I'm too busy fiddling with my messenger book bag, whose contents were now strewn across the porch, to notice who's talking to me.

The culprit then leaned down to my level, practically towering over me. Once I look at him, our eyes lock.

Chocolate meets hazel.

I'm suddenly that same fourteen year old girl again.

"Hey Laur, you okay?"

My stomach twisted in painful knots at the same time my mouth went dry and I found myself at a loss for words.

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and standing up to his full height. He extended a hand out toward me.

"Laura, I know your probably wondering why I'm here and-"

I cut him off, managing to find my voice and just barely squeak out one word.

"R-Ross?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Celebrity Status**

Chapter One

Laura doesn't give him a chance to speak.

She doesn't even bother to pick up all her pencils, papers, and _tampons_ that have so combine you spilled all over the porch.

Instead, she pushes past the blond, rushes inside the house immediately, then slams it right in his face and locks it.

Laura heard her mom giggling in the kitchen, so she walks in there hoping to have some sense knocked into her by her mother, the most sensible woman she knows.

"Mom, I think I'm going crazy. I swear I just saw-"

If Laura had been holding something in her hands, she definitely would havdropped it at seeing the sight in front off her.

"Hello, Laura," Stormie Lynch smiles friendly and waves enthusiastically.

"Laura honey, how was school?" Her mom says in a calm manner as if this is just any old Tuesday and there isn't a woman who was suppose to be in L.A. in her kitchen and there wasn't her best friend turned enemy on her porch.

Laura does the only thing she can think of doing at the moment. She screams at the too of her lungs.

Ellen and Stormie give the girl a strange look as she proceeds to scream, grab a Go-gurt out of the fridge, and marches up the stairs to her room.

She flops onto her bed, groaning into her pillow then rips into her oh-so-desired treat before she hears a bustle of footsteps trail up the stairs.

Someone, who she believes to be her mother inquiring about Laura's strange behavior, knocks lightly on Laura's bedroom door, and since she thinks it's her mom, she answers it.

But the face she's met with is not her moms. Instead it's the face of Ross Lynch.

she snarls disgustedly, silently asking what he wants.

"You, uh, dropped your bag and I thought you might want it," he holds it out awkwardly in front of him.

"Thanks," Laura says in a small voice and practically rips it out of his hands. She pushes the door closed, but his foot slides in the way.

"Uh, Laur, can I talk to you?" He asks hopefully. "I think that-"

"There's nothing to say Ross!" She snaps and Ross takes a step back at the sound of her harsh tone.

"Laura," he says her name so soft she almost gives in. His eyes look so pleading and desperate. So sincere.

But she doesn't fall for that.

Not again.

"I don't have anything to say to you!" She hisses, holding back tears. "And I think you've said quite enough to me already!"

she pushes him into the hallway through blurry vision and once again slams the door in his face as tears rush down her cheeks. She wipes them away with the back of her hand and composes herself.

He's not worth the tears anymore.

She'd done enough of that in the past.

Laura sits on a barstool in a local coffee shop. Even though she's not much of a coffee drinker, the aroma that fills the building is enough to make this place Laura's favorite homework spot. The warmth hugs her fragile figure invitingly, giving a sense of comfort, especially on cold Octobet afternoons in Littleton like these.

She taps her pencil against her chin working on some sheet music with a horrible case of writer's block. Laura leans her ahead back with a sigh and her eyes catch the image of a familiar looking blond walking down the sidewalk.

'_Pass me by,' _she thinks with crossed fingers. _'Just keeping walking, Shor.'_

But unfortunately, that little bell that hangs on the door chimes behind her.

She groans irritatedly and begins to gather up all her stuff and go back home.

Ross is standing in line behind three other people. He looks around the coffee shop as a sense of nostalgia washes over him, past childhood memories fill his mind. He does a double take when he sees a familiar head of brown hair.

"Laura!" He yells and runs over to her.

She grabs everything and quickly shoves it into her book bag, ready to exit the building.

Ross grabs her arm before she can leave and she falls back into him unexpectedly.

"What the hell do you want, Ross?"

"I just want to talk to you. Laura, please," he says with pleading eyes.

Laura caves. She sets her bag down on the table, crosses her arms over her chest, and gives him a look. "You have five minutes and then I never have to listen to a word you say again."

"Okay, just listen. Laura, I know you're mad that I left, but I'm back now and I just want my friend back. Please Laura, I missed you."

"Ross," his name came out as a harsh word with the amount of anger in her voice, "do you honestly think I was upset that you left Colordo to get a record deal?"

"I just..." His sentence trails off. He eventually closes his mouth, not knowing what to say and let's her continue.

"No, of coarse I wasn't. I was happy for you. That was your dream since you were nine, probably even before that, and even though I was gonna miss you like crazy, I was still happy for you!" She's full on shouting at him now. He stands backed away from her, not daring to interrupt.

"But you hurt me Ross. You said things that you can't take back no matter how much you try. I've known you my whole life and you were always the one person I could count on. I could tell you anything and everything. Every time my parents were fighting or my family was giving me a hard time, I could go to you and just forget all that. You were my rock. You were my best friend. You were the one person I never expected to hurt me the most." She chokes on her last couple words. A large lump forms in her throat as tears barely make their way down her cheeks before she's wiping them away.

Ross brushes his fingers over the delicate skin of her cheek. She takes in a sharp intake of breath as his cold, calloused fingertips burn against her hot flesh. She stares up into his eyes. If one things for sure, he's still that same old Ross. Playful and childlike, she'd always loved that about him, wishing she could share those same characteristics. In that one glance, she scours see his vulnerability. Every single emotion he was feeling was locked up in his eyes.

"Laur," he whispers her name as his hot, cinnamon-scented breath dances over her face.

She bites her lip gently.

Why is he here?

Why now?

Why at all?

Why, after all these years of trying to forget about him, had he come crashing back into her life?

she shakes her head, her gaze goes back to an icy, cold stare. She jerks away from his grip. "Don't call me that!" She seethes. "I'm not "Laur" anymore! Don't you get it Ross?! You hurt me! We aren't friends anymore! You can't just give me that... that look and expect me to forgive you and forget about everything!"

"I... I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," she sighs, "I don't know why you'd ever want to come back here. I don't know why you would leave Los Angeles to come back to Smalltown, USA, but I can tell you one thing.

"I. Don't. Want. You. Here."

Ross looks down at the floor, drawing mindless shapes with his foot. He swallows before looking back up to her face. "I'm sorry, Laur- Laura," he pauses to shove his hands in his pockets and turns around to walk out of the shop.

"I'm really sorry," he whispers so that only he can hear it as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

He exits the building, and Laura just collapses onto her chair, picking at her nails and staring blankly at the wall.

**A/N**

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter of "Celebrity Status". This chapter is a little longer than the prologue but still kind of on the short side. The next chapter will focus more on Laura's home life and then the one after that will me Ross's home life, so there won't be much Raura interaction in the next two chapters, but I promise you guys month have to wait OVER a month for the next update. Sorry about that by the way.**

**For those of you wondering, Why is Ross in Littleton? What did Ross say to Laura to make her hate him? Don't worry, you all will find out in good time. There will be more explanation as the story progresses and I'll probably have a chapter that's like a flashback or something. **

**Thanks to mono5709, writermeAL, Jackie is Grey, ahshaneawrenn, UselessScottishTigerGirl556, HawaiiBeachBum, R5forDays, and the guest who reviewed. You guys rock! Keep it up!**

**Kthanxbai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Celebrity Status**

Chapter Two

(Laura's P.O.V.)

Lucky for me, being the punctual freak that I am, I make it to school two minutes before Morning Assembly that next day.

My best friend Brittany (bless that girl for putting up with my shit on a daily basis) is standing at my locker waiting for me. She gives me an amused look, arms folded over her chest and a small smirk was being worn on her cherry red lips.

I pay her no attention and don't bother to respond to the dozens of questions she was silently asking me. I do however grab a brush out of my bag and pull it through my hair a few times. I had applied no make up to my face today so my tired features were quite apparent.

"You really need to learn to drive, Laura," Brittany tells me and she snorts as she does so.

"Yeah, and drive myself to school with what car?" I counter to which she says nothing. Hell would freeze over before my parents bought me a car.

I grab my books, say goodbye to George Clooney (or at least the picture of him I had taped up in my locker) and shut my locker door. Brittany and I then saunter down the hall toward the auditorium.

"So," Brittany asks casually, "did you get that piece done for Mr. Olson's class?"

"Yep." I sigh tiredly. "It took thirteen hours, six giant cans of Monster, and the entire Macklemore album to inspire me, but it's done."

I push open the heavy wooden doors that lead into the auditorium and we take our seats near the back.

"Good morning students," Mrs. Clare, the assistant principal, says at her place behind the podium on the giant stage that sat before the entire student body. Mostly everyone gives her back a "good morning, Mrs. Clare". She smiles briefly before resting her glasses on the bridge of her nose and reading the morning announcements.

"Today is Friday, October 11, 2013."

_'Thank gawd it's Friday!'_ I think.

"Now I could read the announcements on this paper like what's for lunch or what the temperature is outside, but instead I think I'll talk to you about the one thing you actually care about; The End Of Year Show Choir."

The auditorium burst into applause and cheering, but I only roll my eyes.

"Settle down! Settle down! I know you all are all very excited about this, but refrain from celebrating until I give the announcement." The room quiets down and everyone sits back in their chairs respectively.

"Thank you. Now, yes it's that exciting time of the year when we show off our talent to the community. The End Of Year Show Choir. This event, as always, will be held the day before we get out for Winter Break. That mess you all will have less than three months to sign up, select your piece, and practice it before the final production. Your piece can be either original or a cover, it does not matter. Sign up sheets will be posted all over the school building for you to do so between classes."

Brittany nudges my side. "Are you gonna sign up this year?"

I shake my head and chuckle humorlessly. "Of coarse not."

I'm not looking at her face, but I can tell she's frowning at me. "And why the eff not?"

"I can give you a hundred reasons "why the eff not"," I finally turn and face her and she just rolls her eyes at me and sits back in her seat.

I do the same and a beat of silence passes before she pipes up again.

"I was thinking of signing up," she mutters.

I look at her and just shrug. "Best of luck to you."

For those of you who don't understand, the school I go to is not like an average high school. In fact, it's not even a high school. It's a performing arts school in Central Denver, and the End Of Year Show Choir is pretty much the most fussed over event that we put on. Taking place at the end of December, it gives the students a chance to show off their talents (which basically means rub them in the faces of all the kids not as talented as them) to the community and really the whole state of Colorado. And, it's also an event that I have not/ plan not to participate in since my first year here.

By this point, no one was even listening to Mrs. Clare's announcement so she dismissed us.

"I'll see you at lunch," Brittany says, to which I nod and we both go our separate ways.

I stalk off very unhappily to my first period class that happens to be Dance. I grab my gym bag, change clothes, and put my hair in a tight ponytail then head into the dance studio.

All the students are huddled in a circle, doing stretches. I join them, awkwardly squishing between two girls that I don't know very well. They both give me sideways glances before turning back their attention to the person leading stretches.

"Alright class!" Mr. David's yells to grab all our attention.

Our other dance instructor Ms. Carmin is shuffling through CDs for today's playlist.

"Next week we're gonna start on our pieces for the show choir, so for those of you not performing," a few people look my way, indicating they know I have no intention of performing in the show, "this will just be a free period."

I roll my eyes. Is that stupid show seriously gonna be the only thing I hear about for the next two months?

"Okay, if you all are all good and stretched we're gonna get this show on the road," Ms. Carmin informs us. She puts a disc in the player and pushes play. The built-in speakers in the ceiling began blaring that all too familiar tune and for what seems like the millionth time that day, I roll my eyes.

_Looking for the one tonight,_

_But I can't see you_

_Cuz I'm blinded by all the lights._

_And I can never get it right,_

_I need a breakthrough. _

_Why are you so hard to find?_

…

I had always been a perfectly good student. All A's, good behavior. Aside from my scarce sarcastic quips every now and then, I never gave anyone any trouble.

That's why it was a surprise to me and everyone else in the class when the principal asks to talk to me at the end of my last period.

"We are talking about Ms. _Laura_ Marano, right? There hasn't been some mistake?" My teacher asks the principal with a skeptical look on his face.

Mr. Geeves shakes his head. "No, there's been no mistake." He then looks straight at me. "Ms. Marano, if you would please follow me."

I obey, grabbing all my stuff and trailing after him.

We walk to his office in a tension-filled silence. I suspect him to be upset with me, but the friendly smile on his face is very misleading.

Finally, in the privacy of his office, he sits me down and then sits down himself, offering me a mint which I graciously decline.

"You have no idea why I called you down here do you?"

I shake my head slowly.

He rests his head on top his desk before continuing. "Mr. Olson shared with me your piece that you turned in today."

I simply nod, but I'm not really getting any clarification from this.

"He liked it. And quite frankly, I did too."

"Um, thanks..." I reply.

"He told me he wants you to perform it in the End Of Year Show Choir, and suggested I talk to you about it." Mr. Geeves gives me a look, but his emotions are unreadable. By this point I'm squirming in my seat. "What are your thoughts on this?"

"Well...," I freeze. My mind goes blank in one instant. What am I suppose to say? _'Im sick of just about this dumb show. Of coarse I don't want to be in it.' _I just shrug and let him talk.

"Mr. Olson seems to think you would stand a chance of winning. He was very impressed by your work."

I snort. I didn't mean for it to come out, but impudent Laura broke through before respectful Laura could do anything to stop her.

I regain my courteous manner before speaking. "With all due respect to Mr. Olson, I'd say I have to disagree."

Me. Geeves nods in understanding before handing me a mirror. "What do you see Laura?"

"I see myself," I state simply because, after all, I was looking at a mirror.

"Really? Because I see a young lady who is full of a lot of potential that she doesn't seem to see in herself." The thirty-seven year old man with crystal blue eyes and blond, slightly receding hair gives me a playful smile and leans over to pat my shoulder.

I exhale loudly, handing him back his mirror and sinking into my seat.

"Why did you come to this school in the first place?" He inquires of me.

"Because I've wanted to be a songwriter since I was like, nine years old."

"And how do you expect that to happen if you don't ever put yourself out there?" I sigh, slumping down deeper. "Laura, I get it, you're scared. You're uncomfortable with putting yourself out there in front of people, but taking chances is what life is all about." He then stands up and walks over to the door. "Don't leave the world in the cold about this. You have talent, Laura. You deserve to have people know that." He opens the door for me and I collect all my personal belongings and follow him to the door.

"Are you saying you want me to sign up for the Show Choir?"

"I'm saying I'd like you to think about it." Mr. Geeves pats my back on my way out. "Get out of here. You don't want to be late for your bus."

And with that, I leave.

…

It's cold on my way back home. The crisp autumn air has a sharp sting to it. I pull the zipper on my jacket up higher to deflect some of the cold, but my face still receives a slap from the harsh wind.

Once I get to my driveway I notice a third car parked there.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath. There's only one person I know who drives a blue Prius like the one I'm looking at and the owner of said car is not someone I'm in the mood to see.

"Laura!" That's the first thing I here when I come into the house.

My aunt Maggie -the proud owner of a blue Prius- rushes over to hug me. I don't hug back until my mother shoots me a stern glance and I then wrap my arms around the older woman in a half-hearted effort.

She steps away from the hug and give me a warm smile. "Hello, darling. It's so good to see you again."

I only nod with no other reply.

My mom hurries over to my side. She places her arm around my shoulder. "Now that you're home we can start dinner."

"Ah, yes," my aunt says, "but first, Laura please change your clothes."

I look down at my Beatles tee shirt and colorful striped leggings then give my aunt a questioning look. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Honey," she chuckles, "those are hardly clothes." She shakes her head. "I can't believe your mom let you go out like that."

I thro my head back with an irritated groan before marching up to my bedroom to change clothes.

After dinner, which goes awful by the way, my aunt, mom, dad, and I retire to the living room.

I sit down awkwardly on the couch receiving strange looks from all three of them, especially my mom who's biting her lip worrisome.

"Laura, are you aware of the conditions regarding my presence here tonight?" Aunt Maggie asks me as she shuffles around the contents of her purse, rummaging for something in particular.

"No," I answer truthfully.

She lifts up a folded piece of paper that being clutched by her French-tipped manicured nails tightly. She moved her glasses up along the bridge of her nose. "Your mother sent me your grade card, as per my request,"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, and instead glance to look at my mom. She refuses to make eye contact.

"And I have to say that I am quite disappointed with what I saw."

"Why? I got good grades last semester!" I stand up from my seat at the couch and practically scream at the woman.

"You got two B-'s, three B's, one A-, and the rest were only A's." She shoves the paper in my hands as if saying '_see for yourself'._

I study the paper over a couple of times, completely confused.

My aunt grabs the paper out of my grip and puts it back in her purse. "We talked about this Laura. We allowed you to go to that... that circus act school as long as you maintained good grades-"

"Which I did!" I interject angrily.

"Those were A's and B's on that paper. Not even a single A+."

"Do you expect me to be perfect or something? Cause that's a lot to expect!"

"I expect you to do your best, and you're best is definitely better than that." The older woman breathes heavily and her gaze softens, not completely, but slightly. "This is your warning, Laura. One more slip up and I'll be kicking you out of that school and into a new one. A real one."

I'm calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside I'm screaming at the woman in front of me. I glance from my aunt, to my mom, and when I realize that she's not gonna be offering me any help, I turn my attention back to my aunt.

"Do we have a deal?" She looks at me over her glasses rims.

"Yes," I say quietly and nod.

She smiles. "Good. I'm glad we have an understanding." She glances down at her watch and then looks back up to the rest of us. "Look at the time. I really must be going. Ellen, Damiano, it was a pleasure to see you. As always."

My mother smiles barely and hugs her sister goodbye. Once she leaves, my mom peers my way.

"Laura," she speaks carefully, but I refuse any conversation with her. Instead, I stomped up the stairs and escape to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

That's were I stay for the rest of the night.

**A/N:**

**Chapter two took longer than expected. I tried to write it and upload it last weekend, but I ran into some problems so they updating was kind of delayed. Sorry about that. Also, this is a very long chapter and I don't want you getting ideas that this is how all of the chapter are gonna be because that's not true. Size of chapter will vary depending on how much content I feel is necessary for that chapter. I usually try to at least make the chapter no less than 1,000 words, but on rare occasion it doesn't always meet those standards. **

**Next chapter will focus on Ross's home life, which will be in his POV like this one was in Laura's so that should be interesting to write. And the chapter after that will more than likely be a flashback chapter to give some insight onto what want down between Ross and Laura four years ago. **

**I won't be able to start on it until next Friday more than likely. Tomorrow is the night of my school's Homecoming *woot woot* so I'll be busy tomorrow and during the week I don't have very much time to write anything. So yeah. Expect it 1-2 weeks from now.**

**As always thanks for reviewing. I'm being lazy and I don't feel like looking up the people who were so kind as to review this but if you did thanks! You're awesome! I love you! Review this chapter please. I spent a lot of time writing it and I would very much enjoy your feedback.**

**KKthanxbai,**

**Morgan :) **


End file.
